TAUNTED
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Karu, a normal adult... not really.. is Iruka's sister. KAkashi has a weird 'thing' for her. And Will Iruka accept the fact that Karu is growing up, will Karu loose her virginity?
1. Chapter 1

**TAUNTED**

**By Kakashi4love**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

INFO:

Name: Umino Karu (last then first)

Age: 22

Height: 5'8"

Rank: Chunin

Appearance: wavy (sometimes curly) brown-ish hair. In dull light, it appears a dark brown in a first layer, then golden brown in another layer, and when in normal light, it appears darkish brown. Eyes are a dark, deep brown. (Hair is usually worn in a high ponytail, like Iruka's, and goes about 2 inches past neck.) Usually wears a pair of navy blue pants, (similar to Kakashi's, but longer and is not wrapped at the bottom) and a dark green dress, the end stopping at about her knees, with the zipped up green vest, causing her breasts to appear flatter. Underneath the vest, was a (about to her elbow sleeved) navy, blue shirt. Her headband is worn on her right upper arm. (As like Shikamaru)

Biography: The little sister of Iruka, (do you need to the whole life story?) and she was born an hour before her parents died. At age 14 attended the academe and was a chunin by age 15. As being Iruka's sister, she was lectured a lot, and she never was able to be late, or wrong. As a smart Umino, she had to be constantly teased. She didn't have much time to spend out of the house, except for the day's Iruka decided to get drunk, (about once every month) and then she got to annoy him about it for the rest of the month. Finally, when she turned 21, Iruka let her go out and drink every night. Eventually, he stopped her from drinking and made her tutor the kids at the academe, as a job.

STORY:

I woke up, as usual, at 5:00 am exact. I moaned and rolled on my bed, falling off of it. Iruka threw open my door and yelled, "Karu! For god's sake! It's Monday! Hurry up!" I kicked the door, still laying on the floor, "Shut up… your too loud…" He sighed angrily, then threw a pillow at me. "Karu, next time you get drunk, at least be ready for work." He slammed the door, causing me to jump up and let out a little 'eek!' Karu! for god's sake! I thought mimicking Iruka, now, why the hell did I agree to tutor these annoying brats?

I stood up and pulled my hair into the usual ponytail, and then looked at it's shiny appearance in the pocket mirror, buried deep in my mess of a desk. I sighed and walked out the door. Iruka was in down stairs, in the kitchen, working on papers. "Bro, remind me why I decided to let you wake me up an hour early?" Iruka looked up from his papers then grouchily said, "so you can run your daily laps, and why do you ask that everyday?" then went back to his papers.

I sighed again, and walked out the front door, slamming it, annoyed. "Why did I have to promise to do daily laps?" I muttered to myself. But as my repeating life is, I started to run.

As I ran around the village, familiar face rose out of tired houses to grab mail or such. I knew everyone in the town, from young to old. And everyone knew me. Iruka had to be 'Mr. Mother' and cut off my contact with half the people in the village, so I only know half the people. I smiled and waved to everyone, while they waved back.

A blonde haired boy walked out of his apartment, and yelled to me. "KARU-SENSEI! ARE WE PRACTICING TODAY?" I kept running and yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU THINK NARUTO? JUST AFTER I FINISH MY LAPS!" The Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, "OKAY!"

As I reached a turning the village, I saw Haruno Sakura, the pink haired student of mine. I totally hated her and her girly-girl-ness. Iruka had of course told me to be nice, so I gave a weak, fake smile. "Hi Sakura," She turned around and gave a big beaming smile. "Hello, Karu-sensei."

Sakura had on her dress, and of course the smile that would piss Uchiha Sasuke and I off. I then quickly ran past her, sighing with relief afterward.

Later I plopped down at the training fields. It was 6:30, and I knew it. Because Naruto came walking up, in his orange jump suit and everything. "Ready Karu-sensei?" I pushed myself up with my hands, standing up, then I grinned. "Stop acting stupid Naruto, I'm supposed to make you smarter." I said then tapped his head. Naruto threw his fist in the air then yelled, "LET'S GET ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING HOKAGE!!!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAUNTED**

**By: Kakashi4love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I walked into Iruka's classroom, looking around at the nearly empty seats. 

"Hey, bro, Where is everyone?" I scanned the seats again, only to see three bakas (bakasidiots in Japanese); Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka stood up, "Well they passed and they are with their senseis" I raised an eyebrow. "Then why are these bakas still here?" Iruka looked at me sharply, with the 'what-did-I-say' look, "Their sensei isn't here yet." He then left the room angrily. Naruto looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Where were you?"

I raised my shoulders casually, and put out my hands, "I guess I was smoking crack, sniffing cocaine, and mutating frogs and cats. Oh and don't forget me exploding all dogs." "WHAT?!" All three students' faces turned stunned. "God, I was joking!" I said, and threw myself into Iruka's chair. "So, why is your sensei late, and not anyone else's?" Sakura jumped up from her seat, "WHY IN THE HELLS SHOULD WE KNOW!!??"

Inner sakura "EEK! WHAT IS SASUKE-KUN THINKING!!"

Normal "I mean… he's probably doing something very important..." Sakura said, in a nervous voice, glancing toward Sasuke, who was now ignoring everything we said.

"THAT'S IT!!" Naruto yelled, jumping up. He grabbed a chalkboard eraser, and putting in the door. As Naruto and I were laughing hysterically, Sasuke muttered, "He's not that stupid I'm sure." Sakura immediately said, "I agree with Sasuke-kun."

I then stood up, and put my hands in front of me. My eyes turned to hearts, and my lips went kissy. "Sasuke-kun! Kiss me! Can't you tell?! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" I said, dragging on the 'love', and swaying slightly.

Naruto and I then broke into laughs. Then we heard footsteps down the hall, and then we all stopped and stood completely still. The steps came closer, and then I dashed under Iruka's desk when they stopped.

In stepped a Sliver haired Jounin, with a mask and his headband over his left eye. The eraser fell, causing chalk dust to poof out over his hair. There was a huge laugh exploding from Sakura and Naruto, while Sasuke smirked. I was giggling slightly under the desk too. Then his deep-ish, sexy voice spoke. "My first impression is… I don't like you." Everyone froze, and then their faces went pale and sweat dropped.

The 3 students left the room, and up to the roof. I stayed under the desk until I heard the sliver haired man's steps down the hallway. I sighed with relief then turned to get out from under the desk. Surprisingly I was facing the masked, sliver mop. "Why hello, Umino-san." I fell backwards, and hit my head on Iruka's damn chair. How the hell does this silver mop know my name?! I rubbed my head, and then the silver mop, stretched out his hand. "Need help?" I stood up, without help, and looked at the silver mop's black orb in his eye.

"You're the copy ninja, aren't you?" I asked. Silver mop sighed and pulled his hand in. "Why do I have to be labeled that?" I walked past silver mop, and then headed for the door. "Why do I have to be labeled as Iruka's brother?" Silver mop, walked quickly over to me, hands casually in his pockets, "My name's Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you Umino Karu." He then walked out past me, and went up to the roof.

I sighed, annoyed of course, and then had a sudden urge to follow him. It's not like I was desperate to be his girlfriend or anything. 1) He probably has one. And 2) I was raised to be without a relationship, due to an over protective brother. But either way, my legs acted on their own.

I followed Kakashi as he moved up he stairs, and onto the roof. I saw him sit on the railing then start talking to my 3 bakas. He saw me, standing there, leaning against the arch, and watching inventively. After my bakas left he was turned around, now looking across the village. I walked over, still confused about why I wanted to be so close to this almost complete stranger.

"Karu-san, do you mind telling me why you work with these kids?" I smiled and started to explain my whole life story, even the boyfriend less parts, don't forget my parents' death. Some how, it was easy to tell him it all. He just kept looking out across the village, occasionally nodding and looking at me. I didn't realize I spilled it all until I got home, but right then, it was like I was talking to myself.

"So here I am now, thanks to 'Mr. Mother' Iruka," Kakashi turned and looked at me. "Do you want your first date with me?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**TAUNTED**

**By: Kakashi4love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Previously: 

"So here I am now, thanks to 'Mr. Mother' Iruka," Kakashi turned and looked at me. "Do you want your first date with me?"

STORY:

I turn around and sat on the railing, acting like I would normally do with someone who asked me that. "Do you want to be smacked by me and my brother?" Kakashi smirked. My hair began to blow in the wind, and then I turned my head to look at Kakashi, who was looking at my serious expression. "No, I just want to go on a date with you this Saturday at 9:00." The left corner of my mouth raised and I felt myself blushing. "If it's okay with Iruka."

I turned away and looked at the arch I was leaning against earlier. I then threw my head back and stared at the sky. The clouds rolled by softly, then a gloved had covered my eyes. I sighed, and then grabbed Kakashi's hand. "What is it now?"

Kakashi removed his hand, "I just wanted to feel how soft your skin is." He said then walked off of the roof.

My face turned pink, then red, then bright purple, and finally I turned into a tomato. Did he just say that? He must be joking, I then turned my normal color.

I went home that night. I walked in the door and Iruka was in the Kitchen, I heard him. He got quiet as soon as the door opened, and then he stepped into the front room in his apron, a worried look on his face, even though he was trying to hide it. "Hi, Karu!" I sighed, and started up the stairs. "I'm going, I'm going."

Iruka let out a sigh of relief then I heard him turn around and sit down at our table, waiting for the sign that I was in my room. I slammed my door then turned my CD player on. I turned it all the way up, blaring out the sighs and silence of my brother.

**Meanwhile In Kakashi's Narrative**

Iruka walked back in the kitchen, sighed with relief and sat down again, waiting for the sign that Karu was in her room. I heard the door slam, and then her music went on, turned up to the maximum. Iruka sighed and sat back in his chair, relaxing a bit.

"Well, come on Iruka-chan. It's just one Saturday." Iruka took a deep breath, and then held it. After about 30 seconds he let it out, "KAKASHI-KUN!! SHE'S TOO YOUNG!!!" I sighed.

"She 22 Iruka, I think if she'd old enough to drink, she's old enough to date." I said, calmly. Iruka jumped up from his seat. "I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER! AND I SAY SHE'S TOO YOUNG!!"

I looked down, and sighed, again. "Come on Iruka-chan. You're not her mother," I looked up, "or father." He froze, and then suddenly we heard Karu's music turn down.

Iruka threw his hands in the air, "WHO ARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING!!??" I stood up from the table. "Well, when you decide to let her be herself, tell me." I turned around and started to walk out the door.

Iruka then picked up a plate, and threw it at me, like he was having a childish fit. I quickly dashed to the side, dodging the plate by an inch. The plate fell to the ground with a crash, and then Iruka ran up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and brought his face right up to mine. "Only if you don't touch her, in any way, keep her in Konoha, and she is home by 11:00!" He said, angrily through his teeth.

I smiled under my navy blue mask, "Of course Iruka-chan." I turned around and started to walk up his stairs. "Now what are you going to do Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked. "I'm gonna go tell Karu-san the good news."

**Back in Karu's room**

I heard silence after Iruka's senseless yells. I got bored again, and plugged in my headphones and listened to my music.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**TAUNTED**

**By: Kakashi4love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

RECAP: I heard silence after Iruka's senseless yells. I got bored again, and plugged in my headphones and listened to my music. 

STORY:

I heard a knock on my door, then I turned off my music, Once again.

Kakashi stood in front of me, pink peeking out from under his mask. "Iruka-Chan said sure, just be home by 11:00, we have to stay in Konoha, and I can't touch you." He smiled, I could tell by the crease in his mask.

"Okay, your point is…"

"Also," he began. "It's gonna be tomorrow, I have to do something Friday, and instead of Ramen," He winked, then began again. "It's gonna be a surprise." I could hear Iruka stomping up the stairs, and then I quickly muttered, "Here comes Mr. Mother." Kakashi's head spun around, and then he turned back looked at me. "See-ya, there." He then shot a seductive look at me, which caused me to blush a little. The door closer, and I heard Iruka, literally pushing him out the door.

Iruka came back up, and pounded on my door. "KARU!! LET ME IN!!!" I decided, okay, yeah, I'll let him in so I don't blow the date… I opened the door, and there stood Iruka, face beet red, and he was pist, I noticed it. "Why in the hells do you want a date with the most perviest person in the village?"

"Iruka… I don't feel good, can you just let me sleep?" my brother sighed, then said. "Okay, dinner is in the fridge, make sure you heat it up."

I usually never get up at bedtime, or after Iruka goes to bed. But I had to. I needed to take a walk.

I heard Iruka's door close, and I waited until I heard his snores. I sighed then opened my door a peek. Clear I thought, then turned back around, to grab my cap. I grabbed it and ran out my bedroom door, then out the front door.

My bare feet hit the ground, making a splash noise, due to a light drizzle. My gown flapped in the wind, and my tears fell. I just need to cry... to some one… I thought.

I ran to The K.I.A. grave, where my parents were honored. Surprisingly there was another person there, which I ran into on accident. "oof." He huffed, as he turned around. His eyes were heavy and if you could tell when people felt bad, you would know he did. Then I remembered who the man was, and cried into his arms. "Kakashi…"

He held me and cried silently as I wept. "You should get home," he sniffled. "Bu-." I started, but then I felt REALLY sleepy.

**Mean while In Kakashi's Narrative**

Karu was empty, and we both knew it, but she can't admit it. "You she get home," I sighed. "Bu-," she began, then it struck her with genjutsu. I picked her up and flinched when I accidentally reached up her gown. But I had more of an urge to caress her thighs. NO kakashi! Iruka-kun said no!

I couldn't stop the feeling to make her mine, so I set her down against the monument. I reached up her thighs and caressed them up and down, then groped her ass. KAKASHI STOP! My head screamed, but I couldn't, still… I smelled the nape of her neck, and then gently rubbed my mask again the part between her shoulder and neck. "I want you to be mine Karu… only mine..."

I couldn't take the pain of being alone and rejected any more… so I lowered my mask. Nearly sitting on top of her. I leaned in closer to her face and lightly huff my breath on her lips. They looked so…. Innocent. What will Karu think?

I snapped back to life, pulled up my mask, and then picked Karu back up and headed for her house. Making Karu happy is most important… I didn't know what came over me… I looked at the innocent face of Karu, then whispered, "I want you to always be mine."

I knocked on Iruka's door, trying not to feel on Karu anymore. No one came, so I had to pound on the door. Inside I heard the pounding of footsteps and 'Wait's. Finally Iruka threw open the door, "hell- KAKASHI! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

After 3 hours of convincing to Iruka that I didn't do anything, and she must have wandered out, he believed me. "So I'll pick up Karu at 9:00, right?"

I ruka hollered, "AFTER THIS ACT! NO WAY!" "But Iruka-chan, she's not your child, just let her be with who ever her hearts wants to. And if her hearts says I'm not worthy enough for this princess of Konoha, then I'll only watch her happiness grow with who ever it truly is."

Iruka's face went shocked, "Wow Kakashi-kun, inspiring word of wisdom… are you sure you didn't do anything?" "oh forget it!" I said and left the Umino household.

**Back at Karu's Narrative**

I woke up at 8:00 pm the next day, with only a weird feeling in my thighs, and my lips felt… touched…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. WILL UPDATE SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5

RECAP: I woke up at 8:00 pm the next day, with only a weird feeling in my thighs, and my lips felt… touched…

STORY: I shook my head and glanced at my clock. "Iruka, when am I supposed to leave?" I asked as putting on my normal clothes. He looked at me, a little more disappointed than usual, from my open room door. "At 9:00pm," he sighed. "WHAT!? Iruka, give me my paycheck!" I yelled.

His face went puzzled. "GIVE IT TO ME DAMMIT!" I yelled again. He pulled my check out of his pocket, "well it's a little late to go for last minute Ramen." I snatched it out of his hands, "I'M NOT GOING FOR RAMEN! I NEED CLOTHES!" I jumped out my window and ran across the grass, as Iruka was yelling out at me. "KARU! GET BACK HERE!"

I got to the clothes shop and ran in. I sped through the aisles, and then finally grabbed a cropped tight, but thick, vest and a pair of jean shorts down to my knees. "Perfect," I muttered and went to the check out desk.

There was a man in front of me, I couldn't just wait till he was done, so I jumped in front of him and paid quickly. When I was walking away I caught a glimpse of the book he was buying, "Come come Sex Paradise, Special Edition, Unrated, Adult Novel"

I was mad, so I slapped the perv, but noticed it was Kakashi. _ Uh-oh… _ "Karu?" I then sped out of there, A.S.A.P.!

When I got back home I changed quickly then sat at my windowsill, and Iruka walked in. "You ready?" I nodded, and turned toward him, "Does this make me look flat-chested?" I said pointing to my chest, "I hope it does…" He laughed, "I guess you still are my Karu. And I just want you to know, if you love him, go ahead and sleep over at his house. I won't have a problem." He smiled.

I immediately jumped up and hugged him, squeezing as tight as ever, "THANK YOU IRUKA!" _ I trust Kakashi more than you Iruka! How can you not call that Love! _ And right then, there was a knock on the door downstairs. We both ran down there and threw open the door, with me getting hit in the head with it. "Hi, Iruka-chan!" I rubbed my head and looked at the normally dressed Hatake Kakashi, with a grin on his mask-covered face. "Hi, Kakashi-kun." Iruka and I replied. "Hey, Iruka-chan, do you mind if me and Karu hang out at my place?" Iruka gave a little frown, "She's not my kid, and she can go where ever she pleases." I jumped in joy and hugged my brother again. "Let's go then," Kakashi said.

When we went inside Kakashi's house, it was surprisingly neat _ I didn't know what to expect, neat or sloppy. I couldn't tell. _ "Wow, it's … neat…"

"What's you expect? A Mess?" He replied, a little playful. "Yeah, Actually I didn't know what to expect." I scanned the surface of the room, and noticed a vase of Roses. "Who are these from?"

Kakashi hugged me from behind, "There from me to you, one for each time we kiss." I smiled. "Can I have one now?" Kakashi shook his head, "Iruka-chan said no… I'm sure he wouldn't like it…"

**KAKASHI'S P.O.V.**

"Iruka-chan said no… I'm sure he wouldn't like it…" Came out of my mouth. It was like a kunai in the heart. "Oh…" muttered out of Karu's lusciously red lips. I couldn't take it… I had to make her mine. "Karu…" "Yeah…" said Karu back, a little disappointed. "Close your eyes." Karu closed her eyes, and I slowly pulled down my mask and kissed her passionately. I took short breaths every couple seconds.

Karu was slowly turned around in my arms, I placed my hands on her hips, and gradually my hands climbed up her vest. "Mmf…" Karu muffled. I stopped. "What?" Karu shook her head and turned away, "I'm…. not ready…" I let out a sigh of disappointment, _ why does she make me so crazy? _ "Okay." I grabbed a rose from the vase, as I pulled up my mask. "I said a rose for each time we kiss," I said handing the rose to Karu, and smiled under my mask, so my displeasure wouldn't be seen.

Karu held the rose, her eyes open now and her face still gloomy from my perverted-ness. I looked at my feet, "sorry…" Somehow, Karu put back on her grin, "It's okay." I could see she was hiding the pain, but she was very good at disguising it. I couldn't help it, so I wrapped my arms around her, resting my jaw on her head. "I'm sorry…" Karu's arms went around my waist. And then she buried her face in my vest. We stood there for about 15 seconds before…

**KARU'S P.O.V.**

Kakashi was holding me when I felt bad for making him wait. _ Why? Why did I do that? I wanted it, and so did he. Was it because of Iruka? _ I slid my hand up his vest, blushing a little as I did, and unzipped it, the rose in my hand falling to the ground. Kakashi unwrapped his arms, "Karu-chan, you don't have to, if you don't want to." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't know I was hiding the nervousness. "You ready?" Kakashi smiled, and then pulled down the annoying silk mask, throwing it to the ground afterward.

Kakashi pushed off his vest the grabbed me. Seductively, he picked me up bridal style and started walking toward his bedroom. He set me on his bed, and took off his navy-blue shirt and his sandals. He knelt above me, then his gloved hands started up my vest again. _ I have to lay still. _ I really didn't like the way he touched me, even though it was full of pleasure, I wanted to yank his hands away. He stopped. _ Thank god. _ But then took off his headband and threw it aside.

He lowered his face to my neck and started to kiss it, gradually going lower. He reached the zipper of my vest. Kakashi bit it, and then pulled it down slowly toward the bottom of my vest. _ I CAN'T TAKE IT!! _"KAKASHI! YOU DAMN STALLER!" I moaned, forgetting we weren't supposed to be doing what we were doing. Kakashi gave a seductive grin, "Karuuuu…" he whispered. "Y-yes..." I said, trying not to moan again, because he was now caressing my side with his gloved hands. "I looove you…" He said, trailing his tongue on my waist on 'love'. _ I can't take it… _

"Kakashi…" Kakashi stopped, now looking at me seriously, "hm?" I looked away, "I can't do this yet." Kakashi sat up and zipped back up my vest. He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry." I sat up, grabbing his arm, as he was about to walk off. He turned at looked at me. I wanted to say, "It's not your fault." But I couldn't. "Yes, Karu?" "uh…uh… I'm just not ready… f-for… the… 'S' word…." Kakashi smirked and sat down on his bed, closer to me this time. "JUST the 'S' word?" I nodded, blushing because he was so close to me.


	6. Chapter 6

RECAP: "JUST the 'S' word?" I nodded, blushing because he was so close to me.

"Then can we… Make-out…" My eyes widened. _WTF!!!! _ "Well…" He stood back up again and started walk off, "… sure Kakashi…" He stopped and turned around, "I was joking, we aren't even going out." "Yes we are!" I replied with out thinking. His eyes grew wide, "Really?" I nodded.

"Karu, don't do anything just because you are afraid some one will feel bad." "I'M NOT!" Kakashi flipped his hair away from his eyes, "You aren't a good liar Karu-chan." "But Kakashi!" Kakashi threw a rose at me, "No more,"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" "It means I want you to do things when YOU want to. I love you that much." I jumped out of his bed, "You're stupid." Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder, "I mean it Karu-chan." I pulled back my hand and slapped him powerfully. "And I did too," I said, tears now rolling down my face. "I wanted to love you… I wanted you for myself… I hate being taunted you fricken jerk…" I pushed his hand off my shoulder and stomped out the door.

I trudged around now, kicking things at the training grounds. _THAT JERK! HE ACTS LIKE HE WILL LOVE ME!! AND ALL HE DOES IS TAUNT ME!! DAMN IT!!! _

**Kakashi P.O.V. **

I put a hand on my face, and rubbed my mask against the flesh. I placed it on my face and sighed. Why did I do that? I can't understand anything I do anymore… The way she stomped out, she was irate, and it was my entire fault. But… but I do love her that much. She isn't like that… what had gotten into her?

I rubbed my forehead, and put pressure on my eyes. _ Why did I have to start the whole damn thing… _ I sat on the edge of my bed, my elbows on my knees and hands on my face. I sighed, "….great…." I brought my head up and ran my fingers through my hair, and let out another sigh. I couldn't believe it but a tear fell into my lap, "It's your entire fault Kakashi."

It was about 10:00pm now, and I wondered how long Karu-chan was out there crying because of me. I was hoping she would've went back home, but I wasn't so sure. I remembered the first time we met at night. I was at the monument, and she just so happened to run outside, into me. The feeling of me wanting to make her all mine. That was probably why she was all mad at me today. Damn, I always make mistakes…

But she was perfect. Smooth, soft, sensitive, and chilly. It just felt so magnificent, that I just want more, and more, and even more. But I always stopped myself, afraid that she'd hate me. WHY IN THE HELLS ARE GIRLS SO UNPREDICTABLE!!

**Karu P.O.V. **

I sat down in my normal tree, waiting for that moment. I could wake up, and just lay there, with everything I want at my side. LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!! Simple, I have to work for what I want. Come to think of it, why in the raining hells did I get mad? Isn't that what I always wanted in a man? Damn… I know why I did that… It's that time of month…. DAMN IT!!


End file.
